


Snowed In

by starkgaryen4life



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, R Plus L Does Not Equal J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkgaryen4life/pseuds/starkgaryen4life
Summary: What are Jon and Dany to do when they are snowed in on Christmas Eve by themselves?





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellimomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimomo/gifts).



> Hello Jonerys readers, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. 
> 
> Ellimomo Hey girl Hey! I am your secret Santa, and here is your gift, finally! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope it meets all your expectations and if not, I apologize. 
> 
> And if your reading this fic, you really need to thank TheScarletGarden and engyma0710 for helping me out with this fic and their amazing betaing skills. Otherwise, it's just a mess and jumble of words.

.” Well, the weather outside is frightful…

"Winds are blowing heavily and an even colder front is coming behind it bringing a massive snowstorm into the greater Dragonstone area. If you were planning a trip out of town any time in the next hour, you may want to reconsider. The ferries to Rook’s Rest have closed due to the weather. Stay inside, keep warm, and have a happy holiday. Stay tuned to DSKL for updates." Dany stared at the screen in stunned silence and eventually turned off the television and turned to her roommate. It was already past five, there was no way they were getting out of Dragonstone tonight.

"This is all my fault," she told him, as he sat on their living room couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, eyes closed nonchalantly. "I prayed for a white Christmas and now we’re getting a white snow storm! Jon... are you listening to me?"

“Yeah, sure Dany. You are the reason the Gods have decided to snow us in for the holiday,” Jon said with his eyes still closed.

“Jon!” Dany shoved his feet off the table. “Don’t you even care?”

"Why should I?" he said, looking up at her and shrugging.

Dany scratched her head, feigning contemplation. "Oh, let me see... Could it be we planned to drive to Winterfell tonight?!"

Jon sat up, clasping his hands together, and faced her. “Listen, it sucks. I wanted to see my family as well, but getting upset over a situation we can’t control is not going to make me or you feel better.” He sat back, folding his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. “Besides, it relieves the stress factor of the holiday by ten at least.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Dany complained, standing up in irritation. “It doesn’t, Jon, because everyone is in Winterfell! Margaery, Missy, Grey, Robb… my parents.” She started to pace the room.

“I know.”

“I have all their presents.”

“I know.”

“We are stuck in this apartment for the Gods know how long.”

“I -”

“I swear to the Gods, if you say I know one more time...” Dany snapped at Jon, which shut him up real fast. “Plus, we don’t have any food, I thought we were going to be gone for the week, I haven’t even stocked up.”.

Jon stood up and walked over to Dany and placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her obviously frazzled nerves. “Dany, it’s okay. You can’t control the weather, right? And at least we're at home and not snowed in at some train station or something horrible like that.”

Dany frowned. Although he was right, she still wasn’t happy. Her plans were ruined, her Christmas was ruined.

“We will still have the best Christmas Eve, Dany, I promise. We can always drive up after the storm passes.” Dany nodded silently. “And listen,” Jon said tiredly, “I’ll go to the bodega down the block, I’ll grab all the essentials that we will need and then we can go from there.”

Dany looked over at Jon as he was getting ready to leave, she felt bad for snapping at him and reached over to tug at his hand. Jon turned around, surprised to see the look in Dany’s eyes. “I’m sorry that I took all my anger out on you. You are also missing your family and friends, not just me.”

Jon smiled at Dany sympathetically. “You're also my family, so I’m not really alone.” He squeezed her hand and let go to walk towards the door, where he put his coat and gloves on. “Maybe when I get back, we can put some Christmas movies on and do our own festivities.”

Dany smiled at Jon, but he knew her smile wasn’t genuine, it didn’t reach her eyes. “I think I’m going to take a hot bath and see if that relaxes me a bit.” Jon watched her disappear into the bathroom. He didn’t like that she was upset. He had to do something to fix it.

Jon didn’t know exactly when he fell in love with Dany, but as long as he could remember he had always been in love with her, but he could probably trace it back to a particular Christmas Eve.

A very small girl came into the living room from the kitchen with her arms swinging and a happy song on her lips. Behind her were two boys, one with auburn curly hair and the other one with unruly raven curls.

“Jingle bells, Jingle bells!”

“Batman smells!” sang the raven-haired boy.

“Shut up, Jon!” The little girl turned on the boy with narrowed eyes. “You're ruining my singing.”

Jon folded his arms across his chest, “I’m not ruining anything, cause your singing is already bad.”

The little girl's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide. “It is not!”

“Is too!” Jon returned.

“Take it back,” the girl cried.

“Make me.”

The girl pushed Jon hard and sent him stumbling to the ground just in time to see three adult women enter the room carrying trays of food and drinks.

“Children, please calm down and come have some eggnog and gingerbread reindeer,” Lyanna Stark said as she placed the tray she was holding on a nearby table.

“Mommy, Dany pushed me.”

Lyanna looked over at Dany and gave her a small smile and looked over at her son, “Oh, and I’m sure there wasn’t anything you did to provoke her, right?”

Jon looked down at the floor, embarrassed. “Maybe…”

“Hmm, right. Well, come on, you two, no fighting for the rest of the evening, okay? Let’s have some cookies now.” Lyanna placed a pitcher of eggnog besides the glasses that were laid out for the children.

Jon, who was always in the mood for a good load of sweets, scrambled deftly to his feet and had his fingers in the plate before Dany or Robb could blink. Dany clucked her tongue, coming up beside him and looked ready to speak her mind when Jon startled her by holding out a napkin full of cookies he had managed to gather so quickly.

“Here, Dany,” he said without thinking.

Dany took the cookies and placed them on a plate, Jon also proceeded to grab a glass and told his mother to make sure Dany had milk instead of eggnog because she did not like her gingerbread cookies with eggnog.

“Ohhh. Mistletoe!” Robb exclaimed from the other side of Jon.

Dany shook her head. “Huh?” She moved her head around from were Jon was still standing beside her and looked at Robb quizzically, “What kind of toe?”

“You and Jon are under it, the mistletoe. The kissing plant,” Robb snickered.

“So what?” Dany blushed, remembering she overheard Rhaegar talking about kissing some girl from his band class.

“You have to kiss now,” Robb insisted.

“Eww, no way,” both Jon and Dany said at the same time.

“Well, you have to, otherwise you won’t get your Christmas presents.”

Dany gasped as if it was the worst thing she ever heard, and Jon looked annoyed.

“Who told you that stupid lie?” Jon asked.

“Margaery Tyrell. We were at a party at her grandparents' house last week. Me and her were under a mistletoe and she told me,” young Robb said, not knowing that Margaery had lied to get a kiss out of him.

Dany and Jon looked over at each other and contemplated as to what they should do. Dany finally spoke up, “I think Margaery is right, she hangs out with third graders.”

Before Jon could protest, he felt wet lips smacking against his own, sloppily. When Jon pulled away, he was surprised to see Dany’s eyes were still closed and her lips were still puckered. Why not? he thought and went back in to kiss her on the lips.

It was then that five-year-old Jon kissed Dany. While at first, the kiss was nothing more than an innocent gesture to ensure he received his gifts, as they grew up he realized that he would like nothing more than to kiss Dany Targaryen for the rest of his life. As much as he wanted to pursue something more with Dany, he had always been too much of a coward to admit it to her. Eventually, he came to the decision that nothing was ever meant to be between him and Dany. They were friends, and that was it. Although, some days it was harder to believe it than others. Sometimes, he questioned the sanity behind him agreeing to be her roommate last spring. But she was sick of the dorms, he was sick of off campus housing. And they were comfortable with each other. As comfortable as one could be living platonically with the girl you spent a significant part of your life secretly pining for.

Jon’s cellphone ringing finally brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at the screen, seeing that Robb was calling him. “Hey, Robb.”

“Hey, brother. I just heard about the storm, do you think you and Dany will be able to make it in?”

“No, they are saying it’s a big storm, I’m actually heading out right now to get us some food to last us a couple of days, in case we can’t leave.”

“Oh, this is perfect, Jon!”

Jon’s brows knitted, he had a feeling he knew where this conversation was headed and didn’t feel like hearing it. “Robb…” Jon started as he headed out of the door. A cold burst of air hit him.

“No, listen, this might sound crazy,” Robb started laughing, “But I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to finally tell her how you feel.”

“Robb, not now.”

“What do you mean not now? When?” Jon could hear the annoyance in Robb’s voice. “Man, just imagine it. The lights might go out, you have candles everywhere, the snow is outside, she gets cold, you wrap a blanket around her. How much more romantic can you get than that? It’s straight out of those sappy Hallmark movies Margaery makes me watch with her.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “She makes you watch them, or you make her watch them?” Jon waited for Robb’s reply but only heard silence.

“She promised she wouldn’t tell anyone,” Robb whispered.

Dany came out of the bathroom and wrapped her robe around her tightly and quickly entered her room, hoping that Jon wouldn’t see her in case he was still in the apartment. She went to her phone and tried to call Missy, but she wasn’t able to get a signal in her room. She finally gave up and started to head back to the bathroom when she saw that Missy was calling her back.

“Missy?”

“Oh Dany, sweetie, I just heard about the storm hitting Dragonstone.”

“I know, I’m just so disappointed and mad about the whole situation,” Dany huffed into the phone.

“I understand, without you it doesn’t feel the same.” Dany heard Missy moving around and then heard a faint voice in the background. “Yeah, it’s Dany… okay, hold on… Dany, I’m going to put you on speaker, Margaery is with me.”

“Dany, how you are holding up?” Margaery’s voice came through the phone.

“I’m fine, I’ve been freaking out for the past hour and took out all my anger on poor Jon. He actually went out into the snow to get us supplies.”

Dany heard silence on the other end which she felt was dragging on, she looked down at her phone to see if it got disconnected somehow, but it wasn’t. “You guys still there?”

“Umm, yeah…” Dany heard Missy mumbling. “Listen, Dany, Margaery and I have been talking and we think this is the perfect opportunity for you to tell Jon how you feel about him.”  
Dany rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Really? I’m worried about freezing to death and dying of hunger, but you guys are worried about my nonexistent love life.”

“Exactly!” Margaery said. “Make it become… existent. Look, this is the perfect opportunity for you. There is a storm raging outside, you can fake a blackout, light some candles. Lower the thermostat to freezing, say you're cold and wrap a blanket around him and you. This is straight out of those Hallmark movies that Robb makes me watch with him.”

Dany sat on her bed and started contemplating what the girls were saying. It would be the perfect opportunity for her to finally tell Jon. For the past year she had been trying to tell him how she felt but whenever she had the opportunity to come clean, she chickened out, like last New Year’s Eve for example.

Dany took a deep breath, the cold chill of the December night burning through her lungs. Five minutes and counting until December became January. She could hear fireworks off in the distance. She stood with her eyes closed, out in his backyard, listening to the boom of faraway fireworks and the thudding of her heart.

Tonight, she was going to tell Jon how she really felt.

In a few moments she was going to open her eyes, walk back into that party, find him, pull him aside to a quiet place, and tell him.

All she needed were some nerves and perhaps a time machine just so that she can pretend like it didn’t happen if things don't go according to her plans.

Not that she really had a plan as such, because this time she was going to do it. Unlike the other times, when she would pretend that all she wanted was for him to pass her the remote, or to tell him that she liked him in a certain shirt, or to ask if he wanted to get ice-cream after dinner. Nope, this time it was happening.

The back door swung open and for a moment a blast of music spilled out into the yard as some guy sang about love taking its toll and too many goodbyes. Dany’s eyes blinked open to see Jon standing there, smiling at her, a slightly quizzical expression on his face. He jumped a few steps leading from the porch and brandished a bag of potato chips and a bottle of champagne.

“If Daenerys won’t come to the party, well, then the party must go to Daenerys,” Jon grinned, settling down on the last step, and beckoning her over to join him. “Are you okay?” he asked as she sat down, pausing for a moment in his attempts to uncork the bottle.

Dany didn't trust herself to speak for a moment, choosing instead to fumble with her sweater, trying to do up the buttons to ward herself against the harsh weather, but her fingers felt clumsy because of the cold. Jon watched her for a second before letting out a ghost of a laugh under his breath, leaning forward to quickly do the buttons up, his hands seeming to linger for a second on the last one, before he drew away again, his teeth worrying his bottom lip slightly. He met her gaze for a second, opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head almost imperceptibly, before smiling to himself. “Other than a desire to catch hypothermia, is there a reason for you being out here?”

"I saw Theon edging towards the karaoke machine," Dany said wryly, creasing her face in mock horror. "I tried to stop him, but he seemed determined to wow us all with his own rendition of Single Ladies so... I decided to make a run for it."

He laughed again under his breath; the sound causing shivers to run up and down her spine and she realized again (because this is something that she realizes daily, at least ten times a day) that she could listen to that laugh for the rest of her life. "So, you just ran off to leave me and my eardrums to be assaulted by Theon and his crimes against humanity? Have you ever heard of the expression 'leave no man behind'?”

"Have you ever heard of the expression 'every man for himself?" she teased, although her eyes were serious, trying to tell him that she would take him with her everywhere if she could. In fact, in some ways, she thought she already did.

"Selfishness," Jon said with mock gravity, "is a terrible thing."

"You know what we never got to do this year?" she said abruptly, words just spilling out of her because she knew that in a few short minutes it was going to be a new year, and she had to tell him soon, and she felt as if her heart was in her throat, and as much as she wanted these minutes to pass, she also wanted them to slow down, because these last few minutes were the last minutes she will have with Jon where everything would be the same. Because whatever comes next, whatever he says, whatever she says after, things will never be as they were now, in this very moment.

"We never got to go camping like we said we were going to. It doesn't really matter, I mean, there's plenty of time for all that, and it's not like I'm into all that communing with nature stuff anyway. I was just thinking that it was funny - not 'funny' in the amusing sense but funny peculiar, like, oh, isn't it funny how in the movies, when the hero has been captured by the bad guy, instead of just killing him straightaway, he tells him his entire fiendish plan, and then designs this elaborate trap from which the hero's bound to escape at the last moment. I mean, you have to wonder; don't these villains ever watch TV?"

Dany finally forced herself to stop talking because really, she was on a roll there, but she could tell from the way that he was looking at her, that he was slightly confused. Unsurprisingly. From their canceled camping holiday to the number one mistake of imaginary TV villains; not one of her smoother segues. But somehow he knew something, because he didn't tease her like he usually would. He just smiled again, one of those half smiles where she would not be quite sure about what he was thinking.

“Wait here,” he murmured, standing up and disappearing inside for a second, another brief blare of music spilling into the night.

Dany wrapped her arms around her knees and exhaled another deep breath. Almost midnight. She knew that tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after, that for the rest of her life even, she was going to recall every single thing about this moment. The bottle of champagne that's lying on its side in the grass, the crumpled packet of potato chips, the distant humming noise of all the people inside, at the party, the way the stars looked tonight, like someone's taken a pot of paint the color of diamonds, and just splashed flecks of it across a midnight black canvas.

Maybe a new year can be about new beginnings.

Jon dashes back outside, carrying a red and blue plaid blanket, which looked suspiciously like her own blanket, the blanket he'd said he couldn't find. Just when she was about to point this out, he dropped the blanket over her head, the thick material muffling her yelp of indignation. A second later, there was a brief flash of the light that streamed through the kitchen door, when Jon raised the blanket and joined Dany underneath the dark, scratchy material.

"What are you doing?" she asked quizzically.

"It's a makeshift tent," he whispered, as if it made perfect sense. Which, of course, to Jon, it did. "So we're spending the last few minutes of this year camping. Now, I know it's not much, but-"

"It is," she cut in, her voice sounding distant, foreign to her own ears. Dany could barely see Jon's face through the gloom of their 'tent', but it didn't matter. She has looked at it so often, imagined herself tracing its contours with her fingers so many times, that it was as if she was looking at him in the plain light of day.

"It's more than enough. It's always been more than enough," she whispered, drawing in closer to him. Time to tell him. “Jon, I…”

The backdoor opened once again and out stumbled a drunk Theon. “Who’s under that blanket?”

Once Theon had shown up, the mood was gone, well, the mood had to be gone, since Theon felt it was necessary to throw up next to where Dany was sitting.

“Dany, are you there?”

Dany had forgotten she was still on the phone. “Yes, sorry.”

“Just think about what we are saying,” Missy spoke on the other end.

“Fine,” Dany gritted.

“Good, now go tell that gorgeous man how you feel and get you some D,” Margaery said quickly before she hung up on Dany, getting the last word in.

Dany laughed to herself at Margaery’s antics, she knew her and Missy were right, this was the perfect time. No one would interrupt them, or throw up on them. She just had to figure out how she would say it now. She headed back to the bathroom, figuring that the bathroom was where everyone gets their best ideas, and that it would come to her eventually.

After being gone for almost an hour, most of it trudging through the snow, Jon came back prepared. He bought enough food to last them two weeks and even splurged on alcohol, lots of alcohol, and some candles just in case the lights would really go out, other than a few extra items that he hoped would brighten Dany’s mood.

When Dany emerged from the bathroom she had her robe tied tightly around her curvy waist. Her hair was still wet, although she had it tied loosely in the back. Her cheeks were pink from the warm steam she had just left behind her. Jon’s heart rate tripled the moment he saw her. No matter how many times he was subjected to the image, he would never get used to it. Never.

When Dany walked into the room she was met with a surprise. “What in the world?” she asked, her mouth agape.

In the time that Dany was still in the bathroom, Jon came back and had managed to string up some white Christmas lights around the living room. She didn’t know how or where he found a small Christmas tree that was decorated and placed on the coffee table that was in the middle of the room, surrounded by Christmas presents he had neatly arranged around it. She could faintly hear Christmas music playing on in the background, it was “Chestnuts roasting on an open fire” by Nat King Cole and she swore she could smell the scent of cinnamon wafting through the apartment.

“Merry Christmas, Dany.”

“What is this?”

“Well, I know Christmas is your favorite time of the year and I felt bad that you were upset, so…” Jon shrugged, like it was the most natural thing for him to do.

“Jon…” Dany was speechless, but Jon always left Dany speechless, that was one of the things she loved about him.

Jon looked into her blue eyes, causing her heart to beat so fast she thought it might beat right out of her chest and plop down right on the floor in front of them.

“Dany…” he blinked and turned away. “Look, you still need to put some clothes on and when you get back why don’t you pick out one of those holiday favorites on Netflix or something you love so much? I even managed to find some Pillsbury sugar cookies.”

Dany didn’t want to force the conversation, at least not yet. “Okay,” she blinked, “But as soon as I pick out the movie I’m coming back to help you. Wouldn’t want you burning down the apartment or anything.”

“You doubt me?” Jon turned back to her, the heaviness of the previous mood dissolved into lighthearted mirth.

“Of course I do,” Dany grinned, stepping over to him, running her hands through his curls. “Who knows what kind of product you use on these curls, anything can catch fire.” Jon grasped her hands, sending sweet sensations thought Dany’s arms. She didn’t know how she was going to last through the storm, however long it took.

“As I’ve said a million times to you, these are natural, I don’t use any products on my hair, unlike you.” Jon still held onto Dany’s hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

“Well, not everyone is blessed with hair like Jon Snow, are they?” Dany started to blush furiously when she realized how close they had gotten and she was still just in her robe and naked underneath. She stepped back quickly and walked out of the room.

Jon stood there, breathing in hard. He was used to this, right? He lived with her. But it was Christmas, he wouldn’t be able to hide out in his room for a few hours to overcome his desire for her. No, they would have to spend time together. He would just have to control himself, try not to think about how good she smelled or how sweet her voice sounded. He just had to make sure Dany had the best Christmas she could possibly have. After all, she wasn’t going to be with the people she loved. All she had was him. Even he felt sorry for her now with that notion in his mind.

Jon began to unwrap the ready-made cookie dough that he had taken out of the refrigerator while he hung up the Christmas lights.  
After a few minutes, Dany joined him in the kitchen, she had braided her hair quickly and was wearing some sweatpants. “Hey, I can’t decide between Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer or Santa Claus is coming to town.”

“Hmm…”Jon thought, scratching the side of his beard, “Both are classics from our youth and a timeless holiday traditions, let’s do both,” he concluded.

“And stick in Elf in between?” asked Dany. “We do have the whole evening.”

“Sounds perfect,” Jon agreed.

Dany went to put the movies back into the room and returned just in time to see Jon pressing a bear-shaped cookie cutter into the cookie dough. Dany went over to the counter and picked up a cutter shaped like a Christmas tree and came to stand beside him. She silently began shaping the dough next to Jon. He looked down at her hands carefully cut the flattened dough into the shape of a tree.

“My mom loves Christmas trees,” Dany said wistfully. “Rhaegar and Viserys love the Santa cookies,” she continued, picking up the Santa cutter and working the dough into that shape.

“Remember that one year my mom found a cutter in a shape of a wolf?”

Dany smiled. “Yeah, and those were the only cookies you ate, and you ended up throwing up all of them at the end of the night and you didn’t have a sugar cookie for the next three Christmas’.”

Jon laughed, “Yeah, not my fondest moment. God, I don’t even know what happened to that cookie cutter. I still look for one like that, you know.”

Dany smiled at Jon, “Well, now that I know, I guess I’ll have to keep an eye out for it as well.”

After a few minutes, Jon slid the batch of cookies into the oven, complete with red and green holiday sprinkles. “So, let’s go watch those stop-motion characters, they're not going to move themselves.”

Dany rolled her eyes. “Let’s just enjoy the night as best as we can, Jon.”

Jon’s brow furrowed, she was still sad, he could hear it in her voice. As they entered the living room, Jon touched Dany’s shoulder lightly. She turned to him with sad eyes and he pulled her into a warm hug. Dany tensed for a moment, then relaxed in the comfort of his affection. His arms felt perfect around her. Dany rubbed her face into his soft shoulder, staring out of the window behind him. The snow falling heavily over the city turned from being a disruption to a strange sort of comfort to her. She was warm and safe in her apartment with Jon. And right now, there was no one else she would rather be with in the world.

“Dany?” she heard Jon’s voice rumble against her ear.

“Yeah, Jon?”

Instead of answering, Jon silently extracted himself from her arms and walked over to his phone and hooked it up to the Apple Home Pod and Nat King Cole's voice softly played through their tiny apartment. “May I have this dance?” he asked holding out his palm to her.

Dany inhaled shakily. It’s just a dance, only a dance,  she told herself. Slowly, she slipped back into his arms and they began to sway to the music. She sighed softly. Why was she so afraid to tell him how she felt? Maybe because he didn't feel the same way. They were friends and only friends, but just for tonight, just for this moment, she could pretend that they belonged to each other. She could pretend that they loved each other. And so they danced and each moment their faces were only inches apart they could stare into each other’s eyes.

The oven buzzer sounded. They both heard it, but mutually decided to prolong their dance for a few seconds before finally pulling away from each other. "I'll go pull them out of the oven," Jon said, looking away from her, slightly flushed.

"Yeah, okay," said Dany. "I'll go put in the first movie."

"Okay."

"We should give them a little while to cool off," Jon returned to a darkened room lit only by the flashing images of the television screen and the Christmas lights twinkling around the apartment.

Dany noticed the surprised look on his face in the atmosphere change. "We always watched holiday movies in the dark," Dany shrugged.

Jon nodded. "Gives you more of the movie theater effect," he said. "I like it that way, too."

Jon sat on the couch, leaving a noticeable distance between the two of them. No more than thirty minutes had passed as the two friends sat, eyes glued to the screen. Dany hadn’t heard a word of the movie. Instead, she sat there, reveling in the left over sensations of dancing with Jon and thinking about what Missy and Margaery had said. She had to find the courage and just do it. He wouldn’t laugh in her face, not on Christmas day. But every few moments she would glance over at Jon and lose her nerve. Suddenly, she stood up from the sofa and moved quickly into the kitchen. Jon watched her curiously, but made no move to follow her.

Dany began pacing in the small space. “Okay,” she whispered to herself. “Are you going to do this or not, Dany?” She grabbed one of the Christmas tree cookies and stuffed it into her mouth whole. “Just go out there and do it, you go and get you some Jon Snow, you deserve Jon Snow.” She quickly came out into the living room breathing heavily. “Jon Snow… I-” Suddenly, the whole apartment was engulfed in darkness. “Are you kidding me!” Dany screamed into the dark at no one in particular.

Jon got up from the sofa and tried to navigate around until he found his phone and turned on the flashlight. “I bought some candles for this particular reason. I was hoping it wouldn’t happen, but with the way our luck has been, it was bound to.”

“You didn’t have to buy those, I have candles in my room.”

“Yeah, and if we lighted those, the whole apartment would smell like Bath and Body Works, and then where would we be?” Jon joked as he lit the candles and placed them around the apartment.

When he was done, the apartment wasn’t engulfed in darkness anymore, now there was a low glow to it that made it seem a bit cozy. Jon turned around and stared at Dany, “So, what was it that you were saying before the lights went out?”

Dany looked around the apartment nervously, this was exactly what Missy and Margaery wanted for her and now that it was happening, Dany was chickening out again. “Ummm, I don’t remember.”

“Right.” Both stood awkwardly, staring at anything but each other and then Jon remembered. “Oh, wait.” Jon went into the kitchen and came back out with a bottle of Jack Daniel's and two glasses. “I came prepared, I figured we might need this later.”

Dany finally smiled, “Always a boy scout, aren’t you?”

“That I am.”

Almost an hour later the coffee table had been moved to the side and Jon and Dany were facing each other only a few inches apart. There were blankets and pillows on the floor next to them. Nestled in between them with more than half the bottle gone, Jon and Dany were having a lot of fun laughing at stupid stories that they wouldn’t tell anyone, especially each other but, hey, they were half drunk and hopefully they wouldn’t remember the stories in the morning.

Dany was laughing so hard she was on the floor on her side at Jon’s story of how his mom had walked in on him when he was relieving himself after he saw some older girls in two-piece bathing suits at the pool when he was thirteen-years-old.

“It’s not funny.”

“Oh…” Dany was trying to breath, “But it is.” When she sat up and she saw the expression on Jon’s face she busted out laughing again.

“Okay, your turn,” Jon said, annoyed.

“My turn for what?”

“Your turn to confess something.”

Dany stopped laughing and started to get tense. “Like what?”

Jon licked his lips and gazed at Dany for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, anything, Do you have any regrets?”

Dany gave an apprehensive laugh, “Umm, who doesn’t?”

Jon sighed. “Come on, Dany, tell me something, anything. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.”

Dany looked down at her glass. “Okay, fine.” She finished whatever was left in the glass for additional liquid courage. “My regret is that I have never told a boy how I really feel about him.”

Jon stared at Dany and couldn’t help but notice that the candlelight made her blue eyes glow a soft violet color and that her natural silver hair looked like the moon. He tried to swallow the lump that was stuck in his throat, clearing it loudly. “So why don’t you say it now?”

Dany’s eyes shot up at him, realizing what he was saying to her. His liquid brown eyes looked at her with expectation, she felt like she was falling into a pool of dark chocolate. His gaze was unwavering, she couldn’t look away, her hand lifted on its own accord and caressed his cheek, touching the corner of his eye. Shadows danced across his face as he shut them, his eyelashes sending sparks across her fingers. “Because if I say it now, it’s going to be real and I’m afraid of what his response would be.”

Jon finally opened his eyes and leaned into Dany’s hand. “I think you should give it a try because I have it on pretty good authority that he has been waiting since he was five years old for you to say something.”

“Oh, Jon-“ Before Dany could finish her sentence, Jon grabbed the back of Dany’s head and pulled her towards him and crashed his lips against hers. Jon’s kiss stole the words Dany didn’t need to say. In the silence of their secrets it was all laid bare, all of their passion and the spark of love that existed between them. In that moment, in his love, she was strong. One kiss and Dany had the courage to do what had to be done.

Jon let loose a guttural groan as he took Dany’s mouth with his own, kissing her heatedly, kissing her like he wanted to crawl inside her. Dany wrapped her arms tightly around Jon’s neck. She didn’t know when or how it happened but she was sitting on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing her body into his. She felt him through her sweatpants, making her go weak. Jon deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue inside Dany’s open mouth, turning her insides to molten lava. Finally Dany had to pull away to breath, resting her forehead against his, his eyes still closed.

When he finally opened them, shyness had replaced the boiling heat and he took her hands, toying with her fingers. Dany looked at Jon, his eyes shifting all over her face, she lifted a hand and caressed his check, her breath hitching as Jon turned his head to kiss the inside of her palm.

“Say it again,” Jon said quietly.

“I love you,” Dany whispered.

Jon’s sable eyes found hers, and without a word, he took the hem of her shirt and pulled it upward. Dany raised her arms and the shirt was pulled over her head and away, falling to the floor. Dany swallowed as Jon pulled back and gazed at her. She fought not to cross her arms. If she had known this was a possibility, she would have worn something a little more daring underneath. As it was, she was wearing a pristine white bra with pale pink flowers etched along the top. However, it seemed that Jon didn’t care. His eyes began to burn with hunger as he gazed up at her. He reached out with a hand to touch her shoulder, Dany shivered as it rested on her skin. The index finger of one hand traced the bra strap down to the cup and then broke and ran down the side of her breast to tickle her underneath.

Dany was having a hard time breathing. Every touch of Jon’s hand on her body sent jolts of electricity through her, causing an ache to begin deep between her thighs. She could feel her desire for him building up, heat pooling at her core. Her mouth was dry and she just wanted him to do something. "Jon –"  
Jon’s eyes focused on her once more and he put a finger to her lips. "I want to look at you, Dany," he murmured.

Dany remained quiet as Jon continued to stare at her as if he was in awe. And he was. Jon had never seen anything more beautiful. He'd always admired the way Dany’s clothes hugged her curves. He loved watching her stretch up or bend over, her clothes pulling to reveal the delicious wonderland that lay underneath. And now he was getting to look his fill with nothing in between her skin and his. There was something about the innocent design of the simple white bra that made what he was looking at feel more illicit. Pulling Dany close to him, Jon laid a hand on her full breast, bringing a gasp of pleasure to Dany’s lips. Jon kissed her, running his hands to the back to undo the clasp. Pulling away from her mouth, Jon pulled the bra with him, letting it join the shirt on the floor.

Jon went to his knees at the sight of Dany’s bare breasts. They were perfect, round and heavy. Looking up at Dany, Jon moved down and pressed his mouth to the middle of her stomach. Dany’s hand immediately came up to tangle in his hair. Jon growled as she fisted her hands in his hair. Moving to his left, Jon gave little kisses along the bottom of her breast until he felt her nipple at the corner of his mouth. Jon opened his mouth, sucking the peak between his lips. He was rewarded with a sharp cry as Dany’s nipple was immersed in the wet heat of his mouth.

Dany pressed her lips together as Jon suckled her gently. His eyes were closed as he kept her pressed to his mouth with a hand at her back. He used the tip of his tongue to flick over her nipple, each swipe causing her to give a sharp gasp. Dany was glad that she was laying down because if she was standing she was sure her knees would buckle underneath her. Unable to do anything but lay there and enjoy his ministrations, Dany tunneled her fingers through Jon’s curls. One hand found his shoulder and kneaded it, clutching at it as her body began to pulse. When she felt she could take it no longer, Jon pulled his mouth off her. She hissed as the cold air rushed over the sensitive bud of her breast. Her relief was short-lived, however, as Jon turned his attention to her other neglected breast.

"Jon, please," Dany groaned out between gritted teeth, begging for something she didn't know how to ask for. The ache between her thighs had morphed into an intense throbbing only Jon could soothe. And judging by the way he smiled, Dany knew he was teasing her purposefully. She didn't know how much longer she could last.

Jon pulled back and sat on his hunches and proceeded to take off his shirt. Dany had seen him shirtless many times before, but this was different, this time they were going to be skin to skin, no more barriers between them. He hovered over her once again, this time trailing kissing along her neck, while his fingers ran across her abdomen, which caused a shiver to run through her. She reached down between them and pulled at Jon’s jeans, unbuttoning the top button and pulling down the zipper. She eased the jeans down his hips and waited for him to push them completely off of him along with his boxer briefs. His clothes joined the pile that was discarded near them.

Dany finally had enough teasing and pushed Jon onto his back and straddled his waist, rubbing her sex unashamedly against his cock. His hands moved to her curvy waist and pulled down the sweatpants she was wearing before she even had time to process what he was doing.

Jon rolled Dany to her back again and attached his lips to her breasts while his hands nimbly moved over her hips and to her cunt. She knew she was wet, she had been swollen and hot since the moment they had danced together. His fingers slipped easily inside of her. His middle finger traced over her opening while his thumb swiped over her clit.

Dany moaned as she moved her hand down and felt how hard Jon was. Jon groaned and grasped her hands and pinned them above her head. His dark curls started to move down her body, as he kissed, bit and licked along her abdomen. He leaned down between her legs and pressed her thighs open and Dany leaned up on her elbows to watch him between her legs, kissing along the inside. Dany let out a loud moan when she felt the first swipe of his tongue along her opening, her fingers running through his curls as feelings of ecstasy rolled over her.

She pressed her lips together as she fought to stay calm but soon realized it was a lost cause. Jon alternated between long, strong strokes to light flicks and each one surprised her; each one took her higher, making her hotter. Reaching down, needing to hold on to something, to know this was real, she threaded her fingers into Jon’s hair, tugging on the strands roughly as she cried out. Her toes curled inward as sharp pleasure began pulsing under Jon’s tongue. As Dany’s hips began to move, Jon pressed his nose into her flesh, ensuring she did not slip out of his reach. Her thighs began to clench and tremble under his grip and he knew she was close.

Unable to keep her head upright, Dany had fallen back against the pillows as she writhed and bucked, crying out as each new sensation hit her. Suddenly, Jon's tongue went into overdrive and Dany's entire body tensed as vibrations began to assault her. Her eyes went wide while her back arched. Waves upon waves of ecstasy began to crash upon her and she screamed wordlessly as her climax slammed into her. Both hands fisted in Jon's hair while he continued to move his tongue against her, sharpening her orgasm unrelentingly, forcing her to ride out the pleasure that caged her as she begged to be shown mercy.

Only when Dany was a quivering mess did Jon cease his ministrations, pressing his tongue flat against her once more as Dany trembled with intense aftershocks. He released her thighs from his grip and ran his hands up and down them in a soothing gesture, helping her body to come down from the soaring heights he'd taken her to. One of Dany’s hands released his hair and slid down to catch his hand on her thigh. He gripped it in his own as she took great gulping breaths. Jon pressed his tongue firmer against Dany’s sensitive bud as it continued to pulse from her intense orgasm. She cried out and suffered a spasm, her hand clutching his.

"Jon," Dany gasped. "I can't-"

Jon pressed his mouth against her again, watching Dany’s body arc up. He knew she could take one more and he wanted to give her another orgasm. There was nothing better than watching her lose herself in pleasure at his hands. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed. He pressed his tongue against her, keeping it flat, and began dragging it up and down.

Almost immediately, Dany’s groans of distress turned to moans of pleasure as her body readied itself for another climax. Dany was too weak to move, too weak to protest but her body wanted more. She laid on the floor surrounded by pillows, her body quivering with each touch of Jon’s tongue on her swollen flesh. She closed her eyes and just let it build, her body ratcheting up under the steady movement of Jon’s tongue, until suddenly a wire broke and her back arched all the way off the floor. Losing completely control, Dany sobbed as her body twisted and writhed. Finally, she couldn't take any more. She snapped her thighs shut around Jon’s neck. Jon pulled his mouth away from her, and watched her ride out her orgasm. Jon once again began to move over her, placing kisses along the way. He stopped to take a nipple into his mouth.

She pushed Jon onto his back and gripped his hard cock into her small hands, stroking it from tip to base, watching his reaction as he fell back against the pillows. She moved down between his thighs and leaned down and took the head of his cock into her mouth. When she heard him curse it was like music to her ears, she opened her mouth and took him fully in, slowly sucking and licking. She felt his fingers dig deep into her hair, trying to pull her back. “Dany, I want to come inside of you for the first time, please.”

She released him and crawled over his body and straddled his hips, reaching between them and slowly lowering herself onto him. Both of them moaned with pleasure as he eased past her inner muscles, gradually filling her. He was finally inside of her, and it was everything she had always dreamed of.

“God, Dany, you feel so fuckin' good,” Jon moaned as his fingers dug deep into her hips. She balanced herself and smiled down at him, caressing his cheek with her thumb and traced it along  
his lips before capturing them in a searing kiss. She pulled back and sat tall again and began to move her hips; rising all the way up to his tip, then slowly, steadily taking him deep inside her. She rested her hands on his chest to give herself leverage. Groaning at the feel of him, she slammed her hips against his, her head dropping back to moan his name. She felt him move his hands up her spine and grasp her shoulders and then rolled them with Dany on her back. She gasped as Jon thrust into her. Jon dropped down onto his elbow beside her head and caressed her face with his thumb before ravaging her lips with his. Jon thrust into her hard and Dany held onto his back and he groaned her name.

Dany broke the kiss when her breath caught in her throat when she felt his thumb caress her clit. She wrapped herself around his strong body, their hips fighting for dominance with each thrust. The pressure and speed of his thrusts drove pleasure into her higher and higher, so much that she didn’t believe it was possible until a particular long thrust broke the flood gates, sending a surge of pleasure through her body while lights flashed behind her eyelids. Her body snapped, trembling from the force of her orgasm. Jon dropped his head into the crook of her neck and nipped along the way of her neck to her jaw, thrusting into her hard a few more times before his own release came.

After a few minutes of silence and just heavy breathing in the room, she felt Jon give her lazy sloppy kisses along her neck. He pulled back and kissed her forehead, before completely pulling out and flopping next to Dany.

“That was new.” Dany laughed when Jon finally spoke.

Jon reached over and pulled Dany across his chest, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

“So, what does this mean?” Dany finally spoke up.

Jon looked down at Dany curiously, “What do you mean?”

Dany started to trace symbols across Jon’s chest and shrugged, “I don’t know, where do we go from here?”

“Well, I’m hoping we can go to that nice bed of yours, I don’t think my back or knees can take sex on the floor again, no matter how comfortable the pillows and blankets are,” Jon teased, but when he saw the serious look in Dany’s eyes, he smiled at her. “And… it also means that I love you, Dany. And I don’t plan on ever letting you go.”

Dany started getting teary-eyed again. “I love you too, Jon,” her voice cracked. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, she got up and held out her hand. “So, your room or mine?”

“Definitely your room, your bed is way more comfortable,” he grinned. He got up from his position and reached down and grabbed Dany behind the knees to pull her up into his arms, carrying a squealing Dany to her room.

A week later.

Dany murmured softly into the pillow, closing her eyes in a half-smile as she felt Jon’s lips trail a warm path down to the small of her back, his cupped palm caressing circles over the firm curve of her backside. Even though he had left her completely spent and satisfied, still she felt a renewed stirring of arousal between her legs. He nipped gently, teeth grazing the smooth, taut flesh of her ass, and she gasped, rolling over in the tangle of sheets to land against his solid form.

“Will you quit that?” she reprimanded him even as she laughed, lightly slapping his bare chest.

Jon chuckled into her hair, his arms immediately going around her body to encircle her in a hug, pulling her in close as he slid his leg over her. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Funny, you don’t sound sorry at all,” she smirked.

“You’re right,” he sighed unapologetically, holding her even closer. “I’m not.”

Dany only rolled her eyes with a small grin before she found that spot where her head fit so perfectly between his chin and his chest, and she snuggled in to get comfortable. But before she could get too comfortable, she heard her phone ringing. Dany pulled away from Jon in annoyance and reached over to her side table to see who it was. Of course it was Missy, calling. They had been checking in on them for the past week.

“Hey, Missy,” Dany tried to say in a voice as normal as possible, since Jon decided it was the best time to assault her neck.

“Hey, how are you guys holding up? Has the storm cleared yet?”

Dany tried to push Jon away, but he wasn’t having it. “Ummm, nope, still storming. Really bad. We got like a couple more inches of snow last night.”

“Oh, well… okay, then. I guess I’ll call back later and check on you.”

“Yup, sounds great,” Dany said hurriedly and got off the phone. She laughed as Jon pulled down the comforter and kissed and licked her face. “Joooonnn, stoooop!”

Jon pulled back and laughed, he stared down at Dany, the woman who he knew that he will spend the rest of his life with. “You think they know that the storm stopped three days ago and we haven’t left this room in over a week?”

Dany traced the contours of his face with her fingers, tucking his hair behind his ear and brought him down to her, their lips inches apart. “Who cares? Tonight is New Year’s Eve and I plan to spend it making love to you all the way into the next year.”

Jon smirked, leaning down to capture Dany’s lips in a scorching kiss. This New Year’s Eve and all the other days since Christmas were different. They had told each other about their feelings and now every minute that passed, they wanted it to slow down. To savor the moment and bask in the euphoric glow of their new relationship. Yes, things were no longer the same between Jon and Dany, but that fear of change was gone and they would always remember this Christmas because of it. The White Christmas that changed everything.


End file.
